


Arguments

by reveetoile



Series: A/B/O-AU [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Nino and Jun get into a fight over an acting role, or is there more to it?
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Series: A/B/O-AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107773
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> My 100th Arashi story posted on my Birthday. I hope you enjoy it at least a bit :D

"What is wrong?" Sho asked as he entered their Green Room and saw Nino sitting and moping on the sofa, his eyes on his Gameboy as he smashed the buttons of it, trying very hard to ignore all of them. 

He growled at Jun when the other came closer to him, and Sho helplessly looked at Ohno, who rolled his eyes at the antics of their youngest. 

"Nino is moping."

"I can see that. Why? Did he lose? Were his batteries dead?"

"I'm not moping," Nino said through clenched teeth, putting the console on the table with a clang and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"Close to your heat?" Aiba asked innocently. "We can help you with it."

"No, thank you. I won't let random alphas be around then when I could have my family," he growled, ignoring the warning glint in Ohno's eyes at his words. He was angry and didn't mind the others getting mad at him. He could manage! He was not a stupid little helpless Omega after all!

"We are pack, not some random alphas," Ohno said slowly. "And you are still a baby, so nothing for you to worry about with us around."

"I still prefer my parents," Nino snorted, pulling the legs up to his body and encircled them as he put his chin on his knees. He stared into nothing for a while before groaning again and kicking out his feet. 

"What is up with you?"

"I hate Johnny!" Nino declared, ignoring the flinch of the other boys around him as he jumped to his feet and stalked out of the room with wide strikes, completely ignoring Jun, who tried again to come closer and touch him. He shrugged his hand off and glared at the other. "Don't touch me! I am angry with you," he hissed before letting the door fall close behind him. 

"What happened?" Sho asked again and looked helplessly and almost begging at the other three when Jun stared silently at the door for a second longer before turning and throwing himself on the sofa, mumbling about stupid brats who don't know how to behave.

"They are just childish," Ohno said with a sigh. "Nino wanted to try out for a role, but Johnny said no, he couldn't act as the character, Jun got the role."

"Eh…" Sho said and stared at him as to explain it more, but Ohno shrugged. That was what it was all about, after all. He was sure there were underlying stuff, but he needed to get to the bottom of that first before deciding if he wanted to tell the others. 

"I should check up on Nino," he mumbled. 

"Try not to get your head bit off," Aiba said with a chuckle, and Ohno nodded. 

"I'll give it my best," he joked when the other man smiled and sat down beside Jun to put his arm around his shoulder even if the youngest tried to shake him off. Aiba could be relentless if he wanted to be, so Ohno was sure that at least Jun would have cooled off in time for their late-night recording. He was not so sure about Nino and hoped the other would talk to him. 

Ah well, he thought as he climbed up the stairs. He could already tell through their pack bound that Nino was up on the roof, so he took his time. If nothing else, he could force Nino to talk to him with his status as a pack leader. 

—

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you."

"I want a smoke," Ohno said as he sat beside Nino on the floor and ignored his wrinkled nose as he lightened a cigarette with a happy sigh after the first inhale. "And you are sitting ion my favourite spot. Which you know, of course."

"It smells like you and cigarettes. How often do you sit here?" Nino said with a frown. 

"How often do we have breaks?" Ohno asked, and Nino shook his head unhappily. He hated even that he was more sensitive to smells now than he was before, and he always had the knack of recognising the scents of people around him regardless of how faint they were. 

"It's unhealthy," Nino said, and Ohno stared at him. 

"You can head back in if it is getting on your nerves. Last time I checked, you don't own the roof."

Nino glared at him but fell silent under the look Ohno gave him. He stared at his knees as he knew that he could have chosen any corner up here if he had wanted and that he had given him the excuse to come up to him deliberately. "It still stinks," Nino whispered and pressed his nose against his knees. 

Ohno hummed, and after two more seconds, he put the cigarette out and poked his cheek. "There all gone."

"Still stinks," Nino grumbled. "Jun never smokes."

"I'm not Jun," Ohno reminded him, and Nino looked down a bit embarrassed. 

"I know that."

"And you were the one pushing Jun away…"

"I know that, as well."

"You're not really angry at him," Ohno added. 

"I am! He rubbed into my face that he got the role of Shin! I wanted to go to the audition! Johnny said he wouldn't let me. It's not a family drama, so he doesn't think it's the right fit for me. I'm more of a family person! I'm not," Nino said with a pout. "I can act like the bad boy. I don't need to play the whiny, weak character all the time!"

"But that is not Jun's fault," Ohno reminded him. "So it's unfair of you to lash out to him when he already feels bad."

"He is rubbing it into my face that he is the most perfect Alpha, and I'm not."

Ohno snorted at the fierce glare of the other boy and shook his head. 

"Stupid, he didn't know that you wanted that role," Ohno said. "He is just happy to get the chance, and he thought you would congratulate him, as we did and as he does whenever you get an acting role," Ohno said with a sigh. "You know that I don't want any arguments or even serious fights between us. We can only grow and be Arashi if we are a good pack. And as a good pack, we need our Omega to hold us together, not to lash out. And it will be better for you mentally as well if we get along well. Omegas can't flourish well when the pack fights."

Nino buried his face in his legs to not look at the other, and Ohno put an arm around his shoulders. "Sorry, Alpha," he said in a small voice, trying to make himself even smaller. "I didn't want to anger you."

"I'm not angry at you, Nino."

"If you say you are just disappointed, I am either going to cry or to shout," Nino warned, and Ohno chuckled. 

"You're such a bratty Omega," he said then, and Nino didn't know if he should be offended or not. He didn't want to be a regular Omega. He fought hard to be as good, if not better, than the rest so that nobody would think he dragged them down. Still, it also hurt to know that he was not the typical Omega to the others. His nature wanted to be the perfect little Omega that did whatever his Alpha wanted. He grimaced at the thought of not arguing with the others, though. They needed someone to talk sense into them more often than not. 

"You sure he didn't make fun of me?"

"Jun?" Ohno clarified, and Nino nodded mutely. The thought of Jun making fun of him somehow hurt more than anybody else. "Never," Ohno whispered and squeezed his shoulders before ruffling his hair. "I'm sure he is crying."

"He looked angry."

"You know Jun," Ohno said. "He is flustered and unhappy that you lashed out, and he is probably beating himself up for having hurt you. You should apologise, and I promise that everything is going to be fine."

"You sure? Jun won't hate me?"

"As if anybody of us could hate you," Ohno said with an eye roll. "You are annoying sometimes but not that much that we would actually hate you."

"You have a way with words," Nino snorted, and Ohno winked at him. 

"Not all of us can be a poet," he teased. "Did you play the new song for Jun? You were excited about it."

Nino blushed and shook his head. He had been too embarrassed about it. 

"You should later. He'll love it."

"Okay," Nino mumbled, silently hoping that Jun would enjoy the song and maybe they could record it together just for fun, he thought with warm cheeks. 

"And Nino… Don't worry about Johnny, okay?"

"He is unhappy I am here."

"That may be, but that just means that you need to show him even more that you have every right to be here and that you are one of the best because that is the only truth, okay?"

"Okay…" Nino sighed. He still was annoyed that he didn't even get the chance to try out for that role because it didn't fit his character. What did that even mean, he thought with a huff. Acting was acting. It had nothing to do with his real personality. He would wear the man down and then get the most fierce role in history, and people would not know what hit them then.

Ohno looked at Nino, who walked beside him, chuckling to himself as he saw the focused look on Nino's face. He knew that Johnny, even after three years, still tried to get them to break up or for Nino to decide that he couldn't take all the stress, but he didn't understand that all those obstacles put into the way of the Omega meant that Nino wanted to work even harder to prove himself. It was on them to make sure he did it in a safe environment, though, and Ohno, just as Sho and Aiba had sworn to make sure to create a group where the Omega could flourish. Ohno knew that Jun would help, but he was also still a youngling, and slowly Ohno was sure that Jun would be pretty offended if they even imply that he had not Nino's best interest in mind. 

Ohno snorted when they entered their Green Room again, and Nino slowly shuffled closer to the other boy who was still on the sofa and looked at Nino with overly big and bright eyes. They both looked a bit like kicked puppies, Ohno thought as he motioned for the other two to give the youngest enough space to talk about the earlier argument and make sure it was out of the world. 

"Do you really hate me now?" Jun asked just as Ohno closed the door, and he sighed softly as he leant against it. 

"You okay with them?"

"Mhm?" Ohno hummed as he looked at Sho questioningly. 

"You know what I mean…" Sho snorted. 

"Do I?" Ohno asked and smiled for a second. "They are still children, Sho, so I think of nothing that I should or should not be okay with."

"Not for long," Aiba added with a look at the door. 

"When the time comes, it'll be early enough," Ohno decided, looking up. The distress hormones they had been able to smell from the two finally disappeared, and Ohno knew they already made up soon after the door opened. Ohno chuckled as he saw the bright twin grins on their faces and knew that the variety show recording would go perfect if the guests behaved tonight.


End file.
